


Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w potrzebie

by Crazy_Little_Rabbit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Historical Hetalia, I love her, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Poland & Hungary & Rome are the BBF, Polski | Polish, Romeci is The City of Rome, Romeci is a nickname for The City of Rome, You can't change my mind, and poland, but i haven't written it yet, but i writing tags in english, don't ask me about that, i don't know why, i love Hungary too, i'm from Poland, past marriage, she's so pretty, they're adorable, they're are friends since 1300, this work is a part of my story
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Little_Rabbit/pseuds/Crazy_Little_Rabbit
Summary: Krótka historia o tym, jak uzależnienie od gier może uratować życie.*   *   *Włochy zostały zjednoczone w 1870r. Od tego czasu było jasne, że jeden z braci musi odejść. Teraz, ponad sto lat później, w końcu nadchodzi czas pożegniania braci. Ale niespodziewanie pojawia się szansa.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tematem przewodnim pracy jest rzecz jasna zjednoczenie Włoch. Jako datę przyjęłam 1870, kiedy to zdobyto Rzym, będący stolicą Państwa Kościelnego.  
Isnpirowałam się także książkami m.in. Mai L. Kossakowskiej i Katarzyny B. Miszczyk, o czym pomyślałam, że warto wspomnieć.
> 
> * * * 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że historia się Wam spodoba. Nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania!~

Feliciano był zaniepokojony. Rano zadzwonił do brata, żeby ustalić kolejne spotkanie z ich szefem. Chodziło o jakieś dokumenty do wypełnienia dla obu personifikacji. Problem w tym, że Lovino rzucił tylko zachrypnięte „_Nie mogę_” i się rozłączył. To właśnie zmartwiło młodszego Włocha. Od kilku dni jego brat nie wychodził z domu i nie chciał odbierać telefonów nawet od niego. Sam czuł się nie najlepiej. Bolało go niemal wszystko, kości rwały, mięśnie bolały a on sam czuł się jakby coś go rozrywało na strzępy. Dlatego też zaraz postanowił go odwiedzić w Rzymie. To, że Feliciano mieszkał w San Gimignano a Lovino w Rzymie, sprawiało, że podróż była konieczna.

Pod dom brata zajechał około godziny siedemnastej. _Jak dobrze, że personifikacje __mogą __pokon__ywać__ odległości szybciej niż zwykli ludzie_, pomyślał. Na podwórzu stały trzy samochody. Jeden Romano, drugi Rzymu, trzeci Seborgi, czyli jego rodzeństwo też tu jest. W sumie Lovi i Rzym mieszkali razem. Zaparkował swój i szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi. W dłoni już dźwięczały klucze. W holu panowała cisza, co było pierwszą oznaką, że coś złego się stało. Zamknął drzwi i przeszedł do salonu. Tam zastał porozrzucane koce i poduszki, a także chusteczki do nosa. Na stoliku kawowym stało kilka szklanek, niektórych z zimnymi już herbatami. Na kanapie pod kocem spał Valentino, jak zwykle zasnął z pilotem w ręce.

Podszedł do brata i potrząsnął nim w próbie rozbudzenia.

~Vee… Val... Valentino… Seborga, wstawaj – w końcu dokonano tego cudu i Val otworzył oczy. Zaraz je przetarł i ziewnął rozdzierająco. Feliciano zdusił w sobie odruch odziewnięcia. - Co z Lovino? Dlaczego nie chce się ze mną spotkać?

\- To ty nie wiesz?! - krzyknął autentycznie zaskoczony Valentino, całkowicie się rozbudzając. - Nic nie czujesz?

~Vee… Ale czego nie czuję? - Feliciano był nie mniej zdziwiony niż jego brat.

Seborga popatrzył na niego smutno.

\- Romano umiera – wyszeptał.

\- A-Ale jak to umiera?! - wykrzyknął Włochy. Nagle rozszerzyły mu się oczy, a on sam zamarł w bezruchu. - To dlatego tak mnie wszystko boli – wyszeptał, zrozumiawszy.

\- Z tego co nam powiedział, wynika, że to przez zjednoczenie – powiedział Seborga, nie patrząc mu w oczy. - Powiedział też, że to ty powinieneś odejść, bo on jest starszy, ale poprosił Audytorów o zamianę.

\- Dlaczego? To mój brat bliźniak – odparł, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. Valentino chrząknął znacząco – Wolę, żeby on żył.

\- A on woli, żebyś ty żył – odpowiedział mu miękki, kobiecy głos dobiegający od strony sypialni Lovino. W progu stała niewysoka, opalona kobieta o płomiennorudych włosach i przejrzyście zielonych oczach. Wyglądała na około 22 lata, ale obaj wiedzieli, że w rzeczywistości jest z nich najstarsza. Clarissa Vargas, znana jako Rzym lub Wieczne Miasto. Jedyna dziewczyna wśród rodzeństwa Vargas. - Feli – wyszeptała czule i uścisnęła młodszego brata.

\- Co z Lovino? - wyjąkał przerażony Feliciano.

\- Jeszcze żyje, spokojnie, braciszku. Śpi. Przed chwilą zasnął.

\- Boję się o niego – zapłakał, wtulając się w siostrę.

\- My też – przyznał Val, dołączając do uścisku.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Feliciano wszedł do sypialni swojego brata bliźniaka. Okno było w większości zasłonięte, tak że w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Światło jedynie drażniłoby chorego. W pokoju znajdowało się biurko zawalone różnymi papierami. Fotel na kółkach był wsunięty we wnękę biurka. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stała szafa wypełniona ubraniami Lovino. I kilkoma hiszpańskimi, ale nie każdy musi o tym wiedzieć. Starszy z włoskich bliźniąt spał na łóżku. Usta miał lekko rozchylone, oddech ciężki, ruchy nerwowe. Na czole leżał mokry ręcznik. Skóra lśniła od potu. Od razu było widać, że ma gorączkę. Feliciano podszedł kilka kroków i usiadł na łóżku. Wtulił się w brata, czując łzy w oczach.

\- Feli… Myślę – Rzym przełknęła ślinę. Słowa paliły jej gardło, jednak musiała je powiedzieć. Musiała być silna, choćby dla Feliciano. - Myślę, że czas się pożegnać.

Słysząc te słowa, wybuchnął na nowo falą płaczu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to prawda, nie chciał jednak przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Zaprzeczy, odrzuci. Lovino przeżyje. Nie odejdzie jak Dziadzio Rzym.

Rodzeństwo pozwoliło mu się wypłakać. Oni też nie kryli swoich łez. Bliżej nieokreślony czas później Feliciano pożegnał się z bratem, jąkając się i wybuchając co chwilę coraz to nowymi łzami.

\- Może powinniśmy zadzwonić do innych. Przyjaciele Loviego na pewno też chcieliby go pożegnać – zaproponował cicho Valentino.

Clarissa przytaknęła i wyciągnęła telefon. Wyszła na korytarz, wybierając jednocześnie numer Antonia. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że był on zakochany we Włochu. Chłopak odebrał niemal od razu. Rudowłosa wyjaśniła mu dlaczego dzwoni. Hiszpania zareagował podobnie jak ona sama i Feliciano, kiedy się dowiedzieli, płaczem. Powiedział, że będzie za kilkanaście minut. Następnie zadzwoniła do Francisa i Gianny, z którymi byli spokrewnieni. Potem do Rumuni i Mołdawii, których także łączyło pokrewieństwo z Vargasami. Powiadomiła również Węgry, która często zachowywała się jak starsza siostra bliźniąt oraz Niemcy, Prusy i Polskę, którzy przyjaźnili się z starszym z braci. Lovino wprawdzie był wrogo nastawiony do Ludwiga, ale jedynym powodem było to, że Ludwig mógł skrzywdzić Feliciano. Za to Gilbert i Lovino dogadywali się naprawdę dobrze. Oboje zgrywali niegrzecznych chłopców, mimo iż w głębi duszy byli bardzo oddanymi i lojalnymi wobec bliskich osobami. Z Polakiem zaś łączyła go szczera przyjaźń. Nie afiszowali się z nią, ale pielęgnowali. Feliks zawsze był mile widziany w domach Włochów. Polak jak nikt miał dar rozśmieszania innych, nawet Luciano. Umiał podnieść na duchu. Jednym z przyjaciół Lovino był także Matthew. Niestety, nie miała do niego numeru. Personifikacja Kanady szybko znalazła wspólny język z Włochem. Oboje żyli w cieniu braci, choć oni nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Nie zadzwoniła do San Marino, ani do Watykanu, gdyż ta dwójka już wcześniej pożegnała się z bratem. Poza tym San Marino żył na swoim z dala od problemów rodzeństwa, a Watykan nawet nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

Pół godziny później większość zainteresowanych była już w domu Włoch Południowych. Brakowało tylko Polski. Reszta siedziała w salonie, podczas gdy Rzym tłumaczyła im jeszcze raz dokładnie co się dzieje z Romano.

\- Mogę do niego iść? - zapytał zduszonym głosem Antonio. Hiszpania nie płakał, choć oczy miał mokre. Starał się trzymać, bo gdyby teraz się rozpadł, poskładanie do kupy zebrałoby mu dużo, bardzo dużo czasu.

Rzym potaknęła i zaprowadziła go do pokoju, choć nie musiała, gdyż Hiszpania doskonale znał rozkład pomieszczeń w tym domu. Antonio usiadł przy śpiącym Lovino. Z drugiej strony łóżka leżał równie zrozpaczony Feliciano, tuląc się do ręki brata. Włoch przez kilka godzin płakał aż w końcu wymęczony szlochem zapadł w niespokojną drzemkę. Hiszpan pogładził śpiącego Lovino po zaróżowionym od gorączki policzku. Nie potrafił pojąć dlaczego Romano musi odejść. Przecież to nie byłoby problemem, gdyby Włochy miały dwie personifikacje. Dlaczego los musi być tak okrutny i rozdzielać braci?

Rzym ostrożnie wycofała się do salonu, kiedy szlochający Antonio cmoknął Lovino w policzek i wtulił się w jego koszulę, wybuchając cichym płaczem.

Gdy przechodziła przez hol, drzwi od domu się uchyliły i do środka wpadł zdyszany Polska. Najwidoczniej na dworze padało, bo Feliks miał włosy i ubranie mokre. Pohaczona kurtka wciągnięta na grzbiet była mokra, jakby jej właściciel zaliczył kąpiel w morzu. Czarna koszula nosząca ślady wieloletniego używania lśniła jak cerata. Spodnie świadczyły, że Feliks niedawno jeździł konno i nie zdążył się przebrać. Woda w butach za kostkę chlupotała wesoło. Na twarzy Polaka widać było roztargnienie i lekkie zmęczenie.

\- O! Romeci – wydyszał. - Dobrze, że cię spotkałem. Wyjaśnij mi, proszę, jeszcze raz, o co chodzi, bo jak dzwoniłaś to, tak jakby, koń nieco zagłuszał. Brzmiałaś jakbyś płakała – prawie zapomniała, że Feliks był szczególnie wyczulony na płacz i smutek u innych osób. Zupełnie jak Feliciano. Posiadali chyba jakiś wewnętrzny radar.

\- Lovino umiera przez zjednoczenie Włoch. Czas się z nim pożegnać – oznajmiła głosem zwiastującym płacz. Chwilę później znalazła się w uścisku Polski. Był zadziwiająco silny jak na swoją niezbyt imponującą posturę.

\- Ćśśś – szepnął jej do ucha cichym, pełnym troski tonem. Pokołysał ją chwilę w ramionach, zanim odsunął ją nieco i powiedział:

\- W jakiej grze Lovino jest najlepszy? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Mina wyrażała wielkie skupienie i głębokie zamyślenie.

\- Teraz chcesz o tym rozmawiać?! - wybuchnęła złością, uderzając go zaciśniętą pięścią w klatkę piersiową. Gniew błyszczał w jej zielonych tęczówkach. Krzyk dziewczyny wywabił resztę personifikacji z salonu. Nawet jeśli byli zdziwieni strojem Feliksa w żaden sposób tego nie okazali. Feliciano i Antonio zostali przy chorym.

\- Ja to muszę wiedzieć, jeśli mam mu pomóc – odparł całkowicie poważnie, patrząc jej w oczy. Obie pary oczu były zielone, a jednak się różniły. Podczas gdy oczy Clarissy były zielone jak dwa szmaragdowe płomyki lub zielone wzgórza pokryte soczystą trawą, Feliksa przypominały… no cóż, jeśli magia miałaby kolor, wyglądałby on jak oczy Polski. Bo w tych oczach było schowane coś potężnego: obietnica przygód, niezwykłych czynów i cudów. Lśniła w nich dawna dzikość, jeszcze z czasów, gdy czcił drzewa i bożków.

Clarissa przełknęła ślinę.

\- Ostatnio wciągnął się w pokera razem z Luciano - wyznała w końcu niechętnie.

Polska w zamyśleniu potarł brodę, dając do zrozumienia, że właśnie obmyśla jakiś plan.

\- Wspaniale. Ile razy wygrywał? - dopytywał.

\- Jak możesz pytać o coś tak błahego, kiedy Lovino umiera? - ryknęła rudowłosa, na nowo okładając go pięściami.

\- Nawet ja mam więcej taktu i oleju w głowie – prychnął Gilbert.

Z pewnym trudem Feliksowi udało się zablokować ciosy dziewczyny. Przytrzymał ją, by nie zaczęła go znów bić.

\- Chcecie, żebym chociaż spróbował mu pomóc, czy nie? - warknął rozzłoszczony blondyn.

\- A jak poker ma się do umierania – wycedził Gilbert.

\- Byś się, cholero jedna, zdziwił – parsknął krótko Feliks. Następnie obrócił się do Rzymu i powtórzył pytanie. Odpowiedziała, że niemal zawsze. - Idealnie – szepnął do siebie, uśmiechając się nieco.

Z pokoju Lovino dobiegł ich głośny szloch Feliciano. Pobiegli tam.

Lovino był nieruchomy. Oczy zamknięte. Klatka piersiowa nie unosiła się w oddechu. Skóra przybrała lekko szarawy odcień, charakterystyczny dla zmarłych. W oczach zebranych pojawiły się pierwsze łzy.

\- Jeszcze będzie żył – szepnął cicho Feliks, podchodząc do Feliciano. Ten zaś spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, gdzie tliła się nadzieja. W końcu Włoch nie miał powodu nie wierzyć przyjacielowi. Z jednej strony śmierci nie dało się pokonać. Zaś z drugiej Feliks już nieraz dokonywał rzeczy pozornie niemożliwych. - Daję słowo.

\- Feliks, przestań – syknął do niego Gilbert.

Polska nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. W końcu zatrzymał wzrok na komodzie ustawionej koło drzwi.

\- Ha! Tu jesteś – powiedział do komody. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało dla pozostałych. - O! - zawołał zaraz szczerze zdziwiony. - To ty – westchnął jakby z ulgą. - Myślałem, że twój brat będzie. Nie żebym go nie lubił. Po prostu jest za wysoki i zawsze jak z nim rozmawiam muszę podnosić głowę niemal na sufit – skwitował.

\- Z kim ty gadasz? - warknął Gilbert, który już od dawna przestał nad sobą panować. Feliks wywrócił oczami tak głęboko w głąb głowy, że prawie dostał udaru. Westchnął głęboko zirytowany.

\- No dobra – zwrócił się do komody. - Pokaż się. Mam dość, kiedy wszyscy patrzą na mnie jak na wariata. Nie będę gadał sam do siebie. No już, już, koniec bycia niewidzialnym, moja droga.

Powietrze zamigotało i oczom wszystkich ukazała się niska postać w habicie siedząca na komodzie. Miała góra metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu, może nawet metr czterdzieści. Długie rękawy zasłaniały jej dłonie. Twarz była skryta w cieniu obszernego kaptura.

Wszyscy poza ową postacią, uśmiechniętym Feliksem i martwym Lovino, rozdziawili z niedowierzania usta.

\- Moi drodzy, poznajcie moją dobrą znajomą, chyba-nawet-przyjaciółkę, Śmierć – blondyn odchrząknął i wskazał dramatycznym gestem zawoalowaną postać.

\- Ja nie mam płci. Nie mam ciała, nie rozmnażam się, więc po co mi rodzaj. Już ci to tłumaczyłom, Feliksie – zaskrzeczała Śmierć, wzdychając.

Łukasiewicz machnął na to ręką, szczerząc się na widok min personifikacji.

\- Wmawiaj sobie. Ja swoje wiem – odparł wesoło, zachichotał. - Mam do ciebie sprawę. Chyba wiesz jaką, prawda? Ten tu – wskazał na Lovino - to mój przyjaciel. I brat bliźniak tego tu smutasa – podszedł do Feliciano i uszczypnął go w policzki, stojąc za nim. Val schował się za siostrą. - Chcesz braci rozdzielać? No popatrz na tę mordkę. Chcesz, żeby taki smutny przez następnych kilka wieków chodził?

\- Feliks, nie bierz mnie na litość – Śmierć pogroziła mu palcem. Znaczy chyba to zrobiła, bo widać było tylko ruch rękawa habitu. - Samo mam braci, o czym dobrze wiesz… - zaoponowała Śmierć.

\- Wiem, wiem – przerwał jej blondyn. W przeciwieństwie do reszty nie wydawał się być zestresowany obecnością Kostuchy. Pozostali za to wydawali się skamienieć ze strachu. - Ty byś sama ich najchętniej zabiła.

\- Właśnie – potwierdziło uosobienie pustki.

\- Wyczuwam tu pewną ironię – zarechotał blondyn. - Ale no weź – jęknął błagalnie.

\- Nie – odpowiedziało, zakładając rękawy na pierś.

Feliks westchnął.

\- Miało być po dobroci, no ale skoro nie chcesz, możemy to załatwić oficjalnie – w ustach Łukasiewicza zabrzmiało to niemal jak wyrok śmierci. Kolejna ironia. Wyprostował się demonstracyjnie, przybierając poważną minę (ale w oczach jak zawsze migotały rozbawione iskierki), skłonił jak dżentelmen i powiedział uroczystym tonem: - Śmierć, żądam gry o duszę Lovino Vargasa.

\- A-Ale… - zająkała się Śmierć. Wyraźnie nie była zadowolona – musimy?

\- Sama tak wybrałaś – stwierdził Feliks. - A przecież znasz Prawa. Nie możesz odmówić takiego żądania – powiedział, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom pomalowanym dziś na złoty kolor.

\- Szlag – zaklęła, po czym dodała zrezygnowanym tonem. Chyba wiedziała, że Feliksa nawet Śmierć nie pokona w kwestii uporu. - Niech będzie… Wybierz grę i zaczynajmy.

\- Poker – zielone oczy zalśniły samozadowoleniem.

Śmierć zaklęła po raz kolejny.

\- Dobrze. Ale wiesz, Feliksie, że do pokera trzeba kilku osób? - zapytała.

\- Wiem – odparł blondyn. - Zaprośmy Moda i Aza. Z nimi zawsze jest zabawa – zaśmiał się. W tym momencie umysły większości personifikacji zorganizowały strajk. Rozmowę przerwał odgłos kilku upadających nieprzytomnych ciał. - Nic im nie będzie – stwierdził po chwili Feliks, oceniając ich wzrokiem. - Nie ma krwi także chyba im się po prostu bezpieczniki przepaliły i poszli lulu.

Śmierć zachichotała skrzekliwie.

\- Zapraszam do gry – oznajmiła, otwierając czarną dziurę. Pierwszy wszedł dziarskim krokiem Feliks. Przeszli do miejsca, gdzie zwykle odbywano targi o duszę. Wszystko skryte było w białej mgle. Nie było ani jasno, ani ciemno. W nicości ustawiony był stół do pokera razem z pięcioma krzesłami. Zastali przerażonego Lovino, który krył się za krzesłem przed dwiema pozostałymi postaciami.

Wysoki, smagły i smukły mężczyzna o twarzy bez wieku. Czarne włosy okalały twarz jak negatyw aureoli. Czarne oczy o drapieżnym wyrazie zdobiły lekko opaloną twarz o ostrym profilu. Ubrany był w czarne ciuchy: wojskową kurtkę, spodnie i mocne buty. Chichotał złośliwie, patrząc na Włocha.

Z kolei drugi mężczyzna był niewielkiej postury. Miał seledynowe włosy związane z tyłu w koński ogon. Fioletowe oczy cechowały inteligencję. Złotą skórę skrywał szykowny czarno-srebrny garnitur. Obu mężczyzn znamieniowała podobna aura. Siła, moc i brak zahamowań. Z niepokojącymi uśmiechami wpatrywali się w Vargasa.

Znając Azazela, czarnowłosy diabeł w tej chwili wymyślał kreatywne sposoby dręczenia Lovino. Za to seledynowowłosy Asmodeusz wyobrażał sobie pewnie jak namalować przestraszonego Włocha, którego komiczny wyraz twarzy rzeczywiście wart był uwiecznienia.

Żaden z nich nie zobaczył pojawiających się właśnie Polski i Śmierci.

\- Spokojnie panowie – orzekł wesoło Feliks, rozkładając ręce w dramatycznym geście. - Nie wszczynajmy awantur.

\- Feliks! - blondyna powitał ogólny okrzyk radości Moda i Loviego. Azazel za to się naburmuszył.

\- Co ON tu robi?! - warknął podstępny diabeł, zakładając ręce na pierś.

Tym razem to Feliks zachichotał.

\- Odwiedzam znajomych – odparł, szczerząc się niemiłosiernie. _Że też go szczęka nie boli_, przeleciało przez myśl diabłu. Widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie Aza i pytające Asmodeusza, odparł poważnie – A jak myślisz, durniu, kto cię zaprosił na partyjkę pokera?

\- No, kurwa, nie wierzę – warknął diabeł. - Znowu mam wszystko przegrać? - zapytał sam siebie, zaciskając ze złości zęby. Wciąż pamiętał ostatnią rozgrywkę z Księciem Kanciarzy. Trudno było mu zapomnieć o tym, skoro przegrał wtedy motocykl. Swój ulubiony.

\- Spokojnie – Asmodeusz przetarł twarz z irytacją. - Była mowa tylko o jednej duszy w umowie – zauważył.

\- Słusznie – słowa padły ze strony Kostuchy.

\- Jaką duszę? - warknął Lovino, zły, że okazał strach w obecności nieznajomych (i Feliksa).

\- Twoją, bucu – syknął do niego Azazel.

\- Ty… Ty… – prawie skoczył na diabła gotowy rozpocząć bójkę, ale Feliksowi udało się go złapać w pasie, przytrzymać i odciągnąć zanim dosięgnął czarnowłosego. Azazel zarechotał złośliwie. Klasnął w dłonie niemal wyjąc z uciechy.

\- No dawaj, szczylu – przybliżył się nieco do chłopaka szamoczącego się w uścisku blondyna. Następnie zwrócił się blondyna – To twój chłopak? Ładniutki – zarechotał. Tym razem to Feliks skoczył mu do gardła, puszczając mimowolnie Lovino, który lekko się zatoczył zanim odzyskał równowagę.

\- Spokój! - wrzasnął Mod. Śmierć siedziała na krześle z filiżanką herbaty w nieistniejącej dłoni. Tymczasem Mod podszedł do Azazela i Feliksa, i rozdzielił ich nim zdążyli sobie wybić zęby. Gdy Mod był zły lub wzburzony, strasznie kulał na lewą nogę. - Zagrajmy w końcu i niech każdy zajmie się swoimi sprawami – warknął, siłą usadzając wszystkich trzech mężczyzn na krzesłach. W zamian otrzymał trzy zabójcze spojrzenia. Asmodeusz zignorował nieprzychylne spojrzenia i wziął do ręki karty, tasując je.

\- Gramy o duszę Lovino Vargasa, personifikację Włoch Południowych – oznajmił Asmodeusz, rozdając karty uczestnikom.

\- A może by tak podkręcić adrenalinę? - zapytał Feliks, patrząc w swoje karty. - Na przykład o twoją kurteczkę, Azi? Chyba, że tchórzysz. Jak wtedy pod murami Jerycha – zaproponował blondyn, uśmiechając się krzywo do diabła. Diabeł aż się zapowietrzył. Zanim zdążył odpyskować, do dyskusji włączył się Mod.

\- Ja uważam, że Feliks ma rację – uznał, biorąc karty w ręce. Zarówno on jak i Feliks uwielbiali dręczyć biednego Aza. - Wszyscy wiemy, że nie podejmujesz się nigdy bardziej ekscytujących zajęć, gdy możesz coś stracić – kontynuował, chcąc jak najbardziej dokopać diabłu. Razem z Feliksem traktowali doprowadzanie Azazela do szału jak nieoficjalne hobby. Kiedyś nawet urządzili sobie taką mini-olimpiadę. Wygrał Feliks, oczywiście. Nikt inny nie umie tak grać na nerwach.

\- Chcesz pokazać, że jesteś tchórzem, czy przyjmujesz wyzwanie? - zakpił Łukasiewicz.

\- Oczywiście, że przyjmuję wyzwanie! - ryknął Azazel, zrywając się do pionu. - ZARAZ… Moją kurtkę?! TĄ kurtkę?! - wrzasnął nagle, ale było już za późno. Zgodził się na zakład.

\- Wspaniale! - Feliks aż podskoczył na krześle z uciechy. - No to grajmy!

Asmodeusz sprawnie potasował karty i rozdał je uczestnikom. Każdy z nich przyjrzał się otrzymanym kartom. Asmodeusz i Feliks znani kolejno jako Król Oszustów i Książę Kanciarzy włączyli tryb _poker face_, by nikt nie odgadł, czy mają dobre, czy złe karty. Gra toczyła się zaciekle. Pierwsza odpadła Śmierć, która nie była w pokerze zbyt dobra. Następny spasował Azazel, który zaczął od razu opłakiwać „swoją nieszczęsną kurteczkę”. Dalej gra była jeszcze trudniejsza, gdyż i Feliks, i Asmodeusz byli mistrzami w pokerze (m.in. doskonale opanowali kantowanie), a Feliks bardzo się starał wygrać z Modem, a jednocześnie nie dopuścić, by Lovino odpadł. To by oznaczało dla Włoch Południowych śmierć. Dlatego trudno było ocenić kto wygra. W końcu jednak Feliemu udało się wyeliminować z gry demona. Zostali już tylko Feliks i Lovino. Włoch nie wiedział o prawdziwych intencjach Feliksa, gdyż twarz blondyna nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego. A Feliks uśmiechał się w duchu, oczami wyobraźni widząc reakcję Loviego, kiedy ten wygra.

(Tak, dobrze przeczytaliście. Feliks zamierzał pozwolić mu wygrać. Lovino był jednym z przyjaciół Feliksa, a blondyn był w stanie wiele zrobić dla swoich bliskich. Poza tym, uwielbiał drażnić Śmierć i Azazela. W szczególności Azazela.

No proszę Was, kto by odpuścił sobie podręczenie tego diabełka? Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach. Chyba, że ma instynkt samozachowawczy.)

\- Zgodnie z umową, Lovino Vargas może powrócić do żywych jako personifikacja Włoch Południowych – orzekła Śmierć, po czym pomachała rękawem (minus nieposiadania rąk) do obu personifikacji i otworzyła im czarną dziurę, którą powrócili do domu Włocha. Na pożegnanie Feliks odebrał eks-kurtkę Azazela i uściskał Moda. Kiedy podszedł do Śmierci, chcąc ją uścisnąć, ta zapytała pozornie niewinnym tonem:

\- Jestem ciekawa, ile jeszcze personifikacji zamierzasz przede mną ochronić? Najpierw ten Prusak, teraz Włoszek. Kto będzie następny? - zapytała jakby sama siebie. Polska na wspomnienie Prusaka spiorunował Kostuchę wzrokiem. Lovina za to spojrzał z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy na Feliksa. _Prusaka? Gilberta? To dlatego Gilbert nie zniknął po rozwiązaniu Prus? _\- W sumie lubię Włochy – stwierdziła skrzeczącym głosem Śmierć, pogrążona we własnych myślach. - Co chwilę jakieś katastrofy. Dżuma, najeźdźcy, trzęsienia ziemi, powodzie, wypadki drogowe, Mussolini. Mam mnóstwo roboty – przyznała wesoło.

Feliks warknął z irytacją. Zaraz jednak dodał weselszym tonem:

\- Zamilcz lepiej, zanim palniesz jakąś głupotę. A! I jak spotkasz swoją drogą, świrniętą siostrzyczkę, wyświadcz mi tę drobną przysługę, choćby ze względu na naszą długą przyjaźń, i nakop jej w dupę. Ta psycholka mnie wkurwia – oboje zarechotali, co stanowiło niejako zgodę.

Wszedł w czarną dziurę z Włochem pod ręką. Pojawili się w sypialni szatyna, tzn. Włoch obudził się, leżąc na łóżku, podczas gdy Feliks pojawił się między komodą a drzwiami, czyli tam, gdzie stał wcześniej. Zachwiał się nieznacznie, gdy uderzył stopami o podłogę. Te z personifikacji, które zemdlały wciąż były nieprzytomne. Tylko Węgry i Rumunia kłócili się zawzięcie, nie zauważając pobudki Romano i pojawienia się blondyna. Romano wyskoczył z łóżka, o mało nie spychając przy okazji Antonia i Feliciano, którzy leżeli przy nim. Dość szybko znalazł się przy Feliksie, chwiejąc się lekko. Przeżyta przygoda była dość męcząca. Feliks złapał go pod ramiona, by zapobiec upadkowi.

\- Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć jaki jestem wspaniały, to się nie krępuj – zaśmiał się Łukasiewicz, obejmując przyjaciela. Lovino zrobił naburmuszoną minę, uśmiechając się jednak kącikiem ust.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął do ucha blondyna, obejmując go. - I za mnie, i za Gilberta.

Na twarz Feliksa wpłynęła niepewność.

\- Nie mów o tym nikomu, dobrze? - poprosił.

\- Dlaczego mu pomogłeś, skoro bez przerwy się ze sobą kłócicie i próbujecie wzajemnie pozabijać? - zapytał szeptem, by Węgry i Rumunia ich nie zobaczyli. Na szczęście, kłócąc się nie widzieli świata poza sobą i wszelką potencjalną bronią.

Feliks parsknął. Wydawał się być szczerze ubawiony pytaniem.

\- On to jeszcze nic. Nie widziałeś akcji z Jonem – szepnął z ironią. - Nieważne. A Pruska Zaraza… no cóż, nudziłbym się bez niego. Nikt z was nie umie mi porządnie odpyskować – zarechotał.

Lovino skinął głową, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego ma to być tajemnicą, jednak zamierzał uszanować jego życzenie. Feliks w ramach przyjacielskiego gestu szturchnął go lekko ramieniem.

\- No dobra – zaczął, kątem oka zauważając, że Erzsébet i Sorin w końcu ich zauważyli. - To teraz pomożesz mi z tymi łosiami – wskazał na nieprzytomne nacje. - Wy też – zwrócił się do przyjaciół, którzy znowu zaczęli się kłócić. - Trzeba by ich, jakby, gdzieś ułożyć, bo jak tak leżą, to się o nich można totalnie potknąć i zęby powybijać.

Podszedł do leżącego najbliżej Francisa i wziął go na ręce bez większych problemów, czym nieco zdziwił pozostałych. Postura Feliksa pozostawiała dużo do życzenia. Nazwać go szczupłym to stracić idealną okazję do użycia słowa „chudy”. Chociaż, jak zauważyła Erzsébet po przyjrzeniu się przyjacielowi, już prawie można go było podpiąć pod „wychudzony”. Wyglądał jakby nic nie jadł przez kilka dni.

\- Jak go położę w pokoju gościnnym, będzie dobrze, co nie? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się Lovino.

Feliks wyszedł. Sorin wziął na ręce młodszego brata. Węgierka zajęła się Gianną, zanosząc ją do tego samego pokoju, w którym leżał Francis. Monako raczej nie będzie zła, kiedy obudzi się obok swojego brata.

W tym czasie Lovino próbował pozbierać Gilberta, który stracił przytomność niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym jego brat. Prusy przerażała postać Kostuchy. Od razu w myślach pojawiało się wspomnienie, w którym rozwiązano jego państwo. Kiedy Lovi próbował podnieść Prusaka, poczuł ból w plecach. Coś pomiędzy syknięciem a jęknięciem wydostało się spomiędzy ust.

\- Co jest? - zaniepokoił się Feliks, wchodząc do pokoju po odniesieniu Francuza. Podszedł do Lovino, zaciskającego zęby z bólu. - Co cię boli?

\- Plecy – wysapał Włoch.

Bez słowa blondyn zaprowadził szatyna do łóżka, popychając go, by się położył.

\- Dopiero wyzdrowiałeś. Nie możesz dźwigać nic ciężkiego. Powinieneś dużo spać, żeby szybciej dojść do siebie. Wiem z doświadczenia – stwierdził moralizatorskim tonem po ułożeniu Włocha na łóżku. - Ty sobie teraz poleżysz i wypoczniesz. Znając ciebie, to później powysługujesz się co nieco Antonio i swoim rodzeństwem. Mną raczej nie, bo pewnie wrócę do siebie – zaczął zastanawiać się na głos Feliks. - A Clarissa się tak łatwo nie da. Chociaż kto wie, bardzo się przeraziła kiedy umarłeś. W sumie się jej nie dziwię – dodał cicho z nieobecnym wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę. W jego oczach pojawił się cień wspomnień jak mrok majaczący pod powierzchnią wody w spokojnym stawie.

\- …liks – rozbudziło go dopiero potrząsanie nim. Z roztargnieniem spostrzegł, że siedzi na łóżku ze wzrokiem wbitym tępo w ścianę, a reszta nacji patrzy na niego z niepokojem i zdziwieniem.

\- Hmmm?

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała z troską Erzsébet.

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego skinął lekko głową. Znowu miał backflash. Nie zauważył zaniepokojonego spojrzenia posłanego mu przez Lovino i Sorina. Zignorował ich i podszedł do Clarissy. Leżała blisko łóżka brata. Wziął ją delikatnie na ręce i położył pomiędzy bliźnięta, tak że teraz leżała z nogami na brzuchu Feliciano i głową, i rękoma na Lovino. Valentino spał na nogach pozostałych, pochrapując cicho.

\- To co? - rzucił w przestrzeń, prostując się aż kości strzyknęły. - Idziemy spać, a jutro wyżerka? Spoko – dodał, widząc spojrzenie Lovino – może być taka w babcinym stylu. Sorry, że się narzucam, ale jestem konno i nie chce mi się dzisiaj wracać do siebie na koniu przez pół Europy. Dobranoc – rzucił, wychodząc. Położył się na kanapie w salonie. Zasnął niemal od razu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo nic nie napisałam. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się Wam spodoba. Miłego czytania!
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: wspominane próby samobójcze, niezdrowe mechanizmy radzenia sobie, samookaleczanie

Rano obudził się obolały. Spanie na kanapie zawsze jest mniej lub bardziej szkodliwe. Okazało się, że nie zdjął nawet kurtki. No cóż, mówi się trudno. Przeciągnął się, pomasował kark i wyjął z kieszeni telefon, by spojrzeć na godzinę. Było coś za dziesięć czwarta. Wytrzeszczył oczy. Po południu. Aż jęknął. To ile on spał? Ponownie przetarł oczy i ziewnął rozdzierająco. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Rzadko kiedy spało mu się tak dobrze. Zastanowił się. Właściwie rzadko kiedy w ogóle spał. Przynajmniej w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesiący. No cóż, co zrobisz jak nic nie zrobisz? Faszerować środkami nasennymi się nie zamierzał. Ziołowe napary nie działały. Jedyne co wymyślił (oczywiście nie na trzeźwo, a na dodatek w jedną z owych bezsennych nocy) to uderzyć z całej siły głową w ścianę. Nieprzytomny to tak jakby śpiący, nie? Przeciągnął się po raz kolejny. W sumie można wrócić do starej, sprawdzonej metody, ale jako że później musiał sprzątać to miał o wiele więcej roboty. Podcięcie sobie gardła zawsze pozostawiało bałagan w otoczeniu. Poza tym nie chciał ryzykować, że jego gospodyni to zobaczy. Coś strzyknęło mu w barku, ale zignorował to. Liczył, że nic go nie zacznie boleć zgodnie z dewizą: „Ja nie widzę ciebie, ty nie widzisz mnie i wszystko jest cacy”. Wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wciąż jeszcze resztki snu walczyły z rozbudzeniem i Feliks nie do końca pojmował gdzie się obecnie znajdował. Wstał i podszedł za kanapę, by nieco się rozprostować. Chciał przy okazji pooglądać niektóre obrazy wiszące na ścianie.

Nie zdążył reanimować wspomnień z dnia wczorajszego ani zastanowić się chociażby nad kolorem ramki obrazów, gdyż został zaatakowany i powalony przez coś, co poruszało się ze zdumiewającą szybkością. Lekkie też nie było. Zanim się zorientował, leżał przewalony przez oparcie kanapy, a atakujące go coś na nim, dusząc go. Cały czas słyszał jakieś buczenie. Kilka kolejnych sekund zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że został pokonany przez Feliciano, a buczenie to tak naprawdę wesołe i gorączkowe (jak zwykle) trajkotanie Włocha. Wśród potoku słów wypowiedzianych chyba we wszsytskich znanych Feliciano językach blondynowi udało się wyróżnić: „Grazie”, „spagetthi”, „fratello”, „bien”, „grazie mille” i tym podobne. Brązowe roztrzepane włosy z charakterystycznym dla Włochów loczkiem znajdowały się razem z głową pomiędzy klatką piersiową Feliksa a jego szyją. Ręce makaroniarza ze zdumiewającą siłą i systematycznością wyduszały z niego kolejne zapasy tlenu, rzekomo potrzebnego do życia. Tułowiem zaś doduszał blondyna do kanapy. Nogi Włoch opierały się o podłogę w przeciwieństwie do polskich nóg, przewieszonych przez oparcie kanapy. Dla Feliksa pozycja nie była zbyt wygodna, bo tyłek znajdował się nie dość, że poza powierzchnią kanapy, to jeszcze był wyżej od jego głowy. Kręgosłup wygięty jak gałązka nie poprawiał sytuacji. Zaczęło mu ciemnieć przed oczami. Co jest, już jest wieczór? Z opóźnieniem zajerestrował, że to nie na dworze jest ciemno, a po prostu jemu ciemnieje w oczach. No pięknie, Feluś, pięknie, pomyślał z przekąsem. Ostrza ani kule cię nie zabiły. Choroby cię nie zabiły. Plagi też nie. Ani ta drabina, co ci ją Jon na łeb zrzucił dwa miesiące temu. Nawet te dupki nie dały ci rady. Zabije cię przytulenie przez kumpla, który oddycha makaronem. W papierach napiszcie, że utopiłem się w szambie, jęknął w myślach. I postawcie mi jakieś ładne kwiatki na nagrobku. Byle nie słoneczniki, żeby Wania mnie nie odwiedzał. Z nim, a właściwie za nim, przylazłaby Białka, a ja nie mam ochoty, by mój trup został po śmierci świadkiem kolejnych kłótni rodem z brazylijskich telenoweli, co je Nowakowa zawsze ogląda na tyle głośno, że nawet u mnie słychać. Na takie piekło chyba nikt nie zasłyżył. Chociaż w sumie… Pierwszym co zrobię, jak przeżyję, będzie sprzedaż tego durnego mieszkania i powrotu na stare śmieci, czyli do przytulnego domku w otoczeniu przyrody gdzieś na Zadupiu.

Przerwał rozmyślanie, biorąc gwałtowny wdech. Ciężar z piersi został zdjęty. Boże, pomyślał, jakie to cudowne uczucie móc wciągnąć powietrze do płuc. W polu jego widzenia pojawiła się jakaś znajoma ruda główka z zatroskaną miną. Piegi odznaczały się w opalonej twarzy. Usta otwierały się, wykrzywiały i zamykały. Następnie cykl się powtarzał. Za każdym razem usta wyginały się w inny sposób. Ona coś mówi!, zrozumiał w końcu. Zajęło mu to dwie minuty, ale przynajmniej nie ma mroczków przed oczami. Zawsze jakiś postęp. Po kolejnych dwóch minutach już kontaktował, porozumiewał się bez trudności, odpowiadał i nawet rozumiał o czym gadają. A dodatkowo jeszcze słuchał odpowiedzi. Ideał faceta.

* * *

Clarissa obudziła się rano, leżąc na łóżku brata. Nie byłoby to takie dziwne, gdyby nie to, że poza nią i Lovim, leżeli jeszcze: Feli, Val i Tonio. Potem przypomniała sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. Zamarła i rzuciła się do Loviego. Omal nie pospychała przy tym reszty towarzystwa. Przypadkiem kopnęła Vala, budząc go. Zanim się rozbudził, ona już sprawdzała, czy z Lovim wszystko dobrze. Żył. Wtuliła się w niego, chłonąc jego zapach, ciesząc się ciepłem jego ciała i tym, że wierci się przez sen. O dziwo, przytulał się do Tonia, raz, czy dwa policzkując go przez sen. Na twarzy miał głupkowaty uśmiech. Potem dołączył od niej rozbudzony Valentino. Leżeli jeszcze jakiś czas, ciesząc się, że ich brat żyje (położyli się niemal na nim, przez co Lovi trochę ich przez sen pokopał). Rozkoszną ciszę przerwał Val (wyczucie czasu miał chyba jeszcze gorsze niż Feliciano).

\- Myślę, że trzeba zobaczyć co się stało z resztą, bo wydaje mi się, że wczoraj mieliśmy nieco więcej gości niż tylko Tonio – skinął w stronę Hiszpanii, który z błogim wyrazem twarzy wtulał się w plecy Lovino. Włoch miał lekko naburmuszony wyraz twarzy. Tonio przysunął go do siebie, a Lovi chcąc pozostać na miejscu, przygarnął do siebie Feliciano, który z kolei chwycił się zapobiegawczo lampy, stojącej obok łóżka. Clarissa westchnęła. Racja. Byli jeszcze Francja i Monako. Niemcy i Prusy. Rumunia z Mołdawią. Węgry i Polska. Moment… Polska! Przypomniała sobie, że zanim zemdlała, w pokoju pojawiła się Śmierć, która miała zabrać Loviego (poczochrała włosy śpiącego), zauważył ją Feliks, który przedstawił ją jako swoją przyjaciółkę (rozmyślnie pominęła dokładną analizę; Kostucha ją przerażała) i zażądał od Śmierci gry o duszę jej brata (pogłaskała go po ręce). Wcześniej pytał ją o grę, w której Romano jest najlepszy. Czyli, że Lovi żyje dzięki Feliksowi?, zapytała samą siebie.

\- Na to wygląda – odpowiedział jej cicho Val. Chyba jednak wypowiedziała to na głos. Romeci spojrzała na niego. Kątem oka zauważyła, że głaszcze go po ręce. No jasne, Lovi miał ręce zajęte trzymaniem Feliego. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Trzeba mu będzie podziękować – powiedziała, wstając. Val zastanowił się, widziała to po wyrazie jego twarzy, i skinął głową. Podeszła do ściany i schyliła się, by odłączyć lampę z prądu. Nie chciała, żeby prąd pokopał jej braci i Tonia.

Przeciągnęła się, zrobiła kilka skłonów na rozruszanie mięśni i kości i dziarskim krokiem skierowała się do kuchni. Val podreptał za nią. Po drodze minęła salon, z którego dobiegło ją ciche chrapanie. Zobaczyła nogi obute w ciężkie buty za kostkę. Z czystej ciekawości podeszła zobaczyć kto śpi na kanapie. Feliks wyglądał uroczo kiedy spał. Twarz niezmącona żadnymi zmartwieniami i troskami. Zadbane, zdrowe rzęsy. Zamknięte oczy w kształcie migdałów. Ładnie zarysowane kości policzkowe. Ani ostre, ani łagodne, a jednocześnie i jedne, i drugie. Nieco zadarty w górę nosek. Piękny kształt rozchylonych ust, spomiędzy których uciekało od czasu do czasu ciche pochrapywanie. Fascynujący delikatnie wydłużony owal twarzy. Niemal niewidoczne piegi zdobiące jasną, lekko opaloną twarz. Jasne włosy. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że są w niemal wszystkich znanych jej odcieniach żółci, złota. Gdzieniegdzie widziała włosy w innych odcieniach: czarnym i siwo-srebrnym. Wydawały się być tak naturalnie ubarwione. Niektóre pasma skąpane w promieniach wstającego dopiero Słońca przybrały lekko rudawy kolor. Rudy, rudawy, miedziany.

Postanowiła, że najpierw zrobi śniadanie, a potem, jeśli Feliks będzie spać, zacznie go rysować. Jeśli się obudzi, to go zapyta, czy może go użyć jako modela, ale jeśli się nie zgodzi… Uśmiechnęła się nieco demonicznie. Ma wprawę jeśli chodzi o obserwowanie ludzi z ukrycia. Jak postanowiła, tak zrobi. Zerknęła na zegar. Była dopiero piąta rano. Jeszcze chwilę może na niego popatrzeć.

Włosy w niezwykłych odcieniach były dłuższe niż gdy ostatnio widziała się z Feliksem. Sięgały już obojczyków i zaczynały się kręcić. Już od dawna wiedziała, że Feliks ma naturalnie falowane – żeby nie powiedzieć kręcone – włosy, ale je prostuje. Wielokrotnie z Erzsébet, dla której to także nie był sekret, próbowały go namówić, żeby przestał je prostować, bo ma piękne włosy i o wiele lepiej wygląda, kiedy nie są proste jak drut. Zaprzeczał i wyrywał się jak mógł, twierdząc, że wygląda w nich tragicznie. Wyrywały sobie włosy z głowy, chcąc go przekonać, ale on szedł w zaparte.

Był tak samo zdeterminowany jak one.

Kiedyś, gdy mieszkał jeszcze na wsi, wpadły do niego z odwiedzinami, wyrzuciły mu wszystkie żele, prostownice, et cetera, żeby nie miał możliwości wyprostować swoich pukli. Jakimś cudem i tak mu się to jednak udało. Podobnie rzecz się miała z brodą. Dziewczyny twierdziły, że wygląda w niej jak Brad Pitt. On mówił, że nie będzie się do nikogo upodabniał, bo nie zależy mu, by być magnesem na płeć piękną (i brzydką, dopowiadał czasem razem z Erzsébet, śmiejąc się) i dlatego jej nie zapuści. Innym razem warknął, że nie chce wyglądać jak ten osioł Czechy (ach, braterska miłość, westchnęła z rozmarzeniem w myślach, przypominając sobie, że zazwyczaj rodzeństwo nie chce mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego. Rodzice i dom wystarczą. Inaczej było, kiedy chodziło o brata i siostrę. Przeważnie nie było takich akcji jak wyrzucenie wszystkich ubrań brata i/lub ich spalenie) albo, pożal się Boże, Rosja za czasów bojarów*. Tym razem dziewczyny nieco ustąpiły i poprosiły, żeby miał chociaż zarost. Uparł się, że w ogóle nie chce mieć zarostu. Ani małego, ani dużego. „Ale średniego nie zaprzeczyłeś”, zaśmiała się Erzsébet. Feliks wtedy warknął i wywalił je za drzwi. Innym razem zakluczył je w łazience, drąc się w zemście, że skoro Erzsi hajtnęła go z Taurysem (tu była główna bolączka Feliksa, ich obecne mocno niepewne relacje), bo pragnęła mieć znajomych-gejów i jakieś yaoi, to on chce mieć teraz znajome-lesbijki i yuri.

Był wtedy _lekko_ podpity (nie inaczej owe panie), gdyż Erzsébet przyniosła dwie butelki tokaja, Clarissa dobrej jakości włoskie wino (robione ręcznie przez nią kilkaset lat temu), zaś Feliks znalazł, jak przystało na dobrego gospodarza, trzeci rodzaj trunku u siebie w domu. Jakąś rakije, którą dostał X czasu wcześniej od kuzynki Słoweni albo Chorwacji na któreś urodziny. Jak zwykle gdy spotykali się we trójkę, złamano pierwszą złotą zasadę imprez, alkoholików, zjazdów integracyjnych, itp.: Nie mieszaj.

O dziwo, Feliks zaprotestował wtedy – już po kieliszku albo dwóch – ale nie zrozumiały, bo to co powiedział, brzmiało jak: Ne miszej, paranico (później się okazało, że chodziło o „nie mieszaj, baranico”. Miłe jak nie wiem, ale przynajmniej płeć dobra, prychnęła). Dziewczyny potem jakimś cudem wydostały się z łazienki, yuri nie było. Zastąpił go kac gigant. Wszyscy porozumiewali się za pomocą myśli, bo nie mieli odwagi się odezwać, gdyż zdawało im się, iż słyszą jak w sąsiedniej wsi rośnie zboże. Mrużyli oczy, właściwie niemal wcale ich nie otwierając, w obawie, że Słońce wypali im spojówki. Feliks wpadł na dobry pomysł i napełnił wannę zimną wodą. W trójkę udało im się ją wypić. Następnego dnia dopiero byli mniej więcej zdatni do normalnego funkcjonowania.

Otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień, wracając do chwili obecnej.

Na twarzy Feliksa widniał leciutki zarost. Taki jedno-i-półdniowy. Znając blondyna, wstanie i będzie się chciał ogolić. Raczej nie nosił przy sobie żyletki, ale na wszelki wypadek przeszukała go. Żyletkę miał. Wytrzeszczyła oczy i zachichotała złośliwie. Chyba doprowadziły go z Erzsi do stanu strachu permanentnego. Schował ją w ukrytej kieszeni spodni. Sprytne, ale najwyraźniej Clarissa była sprytniejsza. 1:0 dla Rzymu. Odłożyła chwilowo swój genialny plan, słysząc naganę żołądka i oskarżenia o zaniedbanie, ba!, niemal o porzucenie. Wstała i skierowała się do kuchni, czując zapach Nieba. Seborga krzątał się po kuchni, nucąc pod nosem jakąś skoczną melodię. Na blacie stały dwa talerze z parującą jajecznicą. Obok szklanki z świeżo wyciśniętym sokiem pomarańczowym. Valentino zdecydowanie należała się nagroda. Usiadła i zabrała się do jedzenia, nie czekając na brata. Żołądek groził strajkiem.

Skończyła w kilka minut, wliczając w to umycie talerza, szklanek (także tych ze stolika w salonie) i schowania ich do szafki. Wycałowała brata. Jako nagrodę wybrał sobie wycieczkę do jakiegoś parku rozrywki. Cena nie była wygórowana, więc z miejsca się zgodziła. Nieco zbladła, kiedy Val powiedział, że chce do Energylandu niedaleko Krakowa. Czyli u Feliksa. A po tym co planowała, przewidywała, że blondyn raczej będzie planował zemstę niż zgodę na pobyt u niego. Z drugiej strony, to Val chciał do Energylandu. Rzym zostanie u siebie.

Tak, to dobry plan, uznała i pogratulowała sobie w myślach. Rozmyślania przerwało im pojawienie się na widoku Feliksa. Rzym i Seborga wytrzeszczyli oczy. Feliks lunatykował. Miał zamknięte oczy i głupi wyraz twarzy. Usiadł przy blacie, po drodze obijając się o wszystko o co tylko można było się obić (drzwi, ściany, donice, kocie posłanie). Wymacał talerz z jajecznicą Vala i zjadł ją. Na koniec uśmiechnął się błogo, wstał i wrócił na kanapę, znowu się od wszystkiego odbijając.

Rodzeństwo patrzyło za nim jeszcze chwilę, po czym zamrugali zdziwieni.

\- Czy mi się przewidziało, czy on serio… ? - wydukał Val. Clarissa pokiwała automatycznie głową z trudem utrzymując marsową minę. Nie wytrzymała i ryknęła śmiechem (od razu przesłoniła sobie usta dłonią, nie przestając się śmiać), kiedy zza rogu pojawił się Feliciano z iście komicznym wyrazem twarzy. Osłupienie totalne doprawione zdziwieniem, raz proszę. Duże, brązowe oczy wyrażały tak zwany „nieogar”. Feliciano stanął w progu, podniósł rękę i kciukiem wskazał za siebie. W oczach miał pytanie. Niewątpliwie chodziło mu o Feliksa.

\- Co… ? Kt… ? ~Vee… Czemu Feliks się tak dziwnie zachowywał? - wyjąkał bezbrzeżnie zdumiony o czym świadczyła jego twarz.

Seborga chrząknął, by stłumić śmiech. Rzym się nie powstrzymywała, wybuchając cichym acz silnym śmiechem za każdym razem, kiedy spojrzała na twarz Włocha.

\- Co rozumiesz przez „dziwnie”? - zapytał Seborga, usiłując zachować powagę. Rechot siostry mu tego nie ułatwiał.

Feliciano się zmieszał. Nie chciał, żeby zabrzmiało to jak obraza Feliksa.

~ Vee… No, bo on szedł krzywo. Zataczał się. Wpadał na chyba wszystko, co jest na korytarzu. Na mnie też. Wystraszyłem się, że coś mu się stało, ale potem usłyszłem, że chrapie. Wszedł do łazienki, ale zaraz wyszedł. Poszedł do salonu, wymacał, gdzie jest kanapa i na nią padł, chrapiąc – oznajmił.

Clarissa wybuchnęła na nowo śmiechem, pokładając się na stole. Ramiona drgały jej w rytm salw rechotu. Seborga chrząknął, by ją przywrócić do porządku. Nie udało się.

\- Feli – Val chrząknął ponownie. - Feliks lunatykował.

\- Serio? - zdziwił się szczerze Feliciano. - To dlaczego Clari się tak śmieje? To nieładnie śmiać się z innych osób, szczególnie jeśli nie kontrolują swojego zachowania – spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na siostrę. Nie rozumiał. Z tego co pamiętał Feliks i Clarissa mieli bardzo dobre relacje. Dlaczego, w takim razie, jego siostra się śmieje z lunatykowania przyjaciela. Przecież gdyby spał na piętrze i zaczął lunatykować, mógłby zrobić sobie krzywdę. Nie wiedziała tego? A może się pokłócili? Zmartwił się.

\- Racja – przyznał Val i spiorunował rudowłosą wzrokiem. Nieco się uspokoiła. Wstała i podeszła do jednego z młodszych braci. Objęła go. Zapomniała, że Feliciano jest bardzo wrażliwy na zmiany nastrojów osób ze swojego otoczenia.

\- Przepraszam, Feli. Nie chciałam cię urazić. I nie powinnam się śmiać z Feliksa, bo ta przypadłość może być niebezpieczna – przyznała. - I nie z tego się śmiałam. Rozbawiło mnie to, że Feliks przyszedł przez sen do kuchni i zjadł jajecznicę Vala prosto z jego talerza, a potem wyszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic. On tego nie będzie pamiętał, ale ja już nigdy nie zapomnę tego oburzenia na twarzy Valentino, gdy patrzył jak zniknęło mu śniadanie – zachichotała.

Feli uśmiechnął się. Wyobraził sobie minę brata.

\- Powinieneś się cieszyć, Val – powiedział Feliciano szczerym tonem. Brat spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem, że pochwala śniadaniokradctwo, a siostra z ciekawością. Zawsze ciekawiło ją to jak inni postrzegają świat. Każdy miał swój punkt widzenia, a dla niej jako artystki było to ważne, bo mogło być źródłem inspiracji. - Bo to znaczy, że Feliks nawet przez sen nie dał rady wygrać z zapachem twojej niebiańskiej jajecznicy – uśmiechnął się ujmująco.

Seborga zamrugał, zdumiał się i zrezygnował z komentarza.

Rzym uściskała braciszka, gratulując mu dyplomacji. Udało mu się udobruchać brata i zniwelować jego gniew na śniadaniokradcę.

Kiedy Feliciano zjadł śniadanie, do kuchni zaczęli się schodzić niektórzy z wczorajszych gości. Do rannych ptaszków (zegar wskazywał jakieś dziesięć po szóstej) należeli: Monako, Francja, Niemcy, Prusy (gdyby nie to, że Ludwig wyrzucił go z łóżka, to jeszcze by spał) i Węgry. Najedzeni i opici kawą, herbatą lub sokiem analizowali traumę dnia wczorajszego. Uprzedzeni przez Vala i Clarissę zostali w kuchni, zamiast przenieść się do salonu, gdzie spał Feliks. Wczoraj dokonał cudu, więc może spać ile tylko zechce, stwierdzili zgodnie. Gorzej było z wyjaśnieniem Feliciano, że nie powinien teraz budzić Feliksa, nawet jeśli tylko po to, by mu podziękować. Clarissa powiedziała, żeby poćwiczył cierpliwość i dał się Feliksowi wyspać, jeśli rzeczywiście jest mu wdzięczny. Feliciano zaś zasalutował i odpowiedział poważnym tonem, że „uszanuje świętość snu”.

\- Nie wiem jak to możliwe – wyznał Niemcy, pijąc drugą kawę. - Teoretycznie to jest niemożliwe. Wykiwać Śmierć. Nie da się tego zrobić.

\- Wspaniałemu mnie się udało – wykrzyczał Prusak. Na zasadzie: akcja równa się reakcje; Erzsébet przywaliła białowłosemu w tył głowy.

\- Ciszej, mendo, Feliks śpi – zganiła go. Przybiła piątkę z Rzymem, której Prusy już wiele razy podpadł. Ludwig przetarł twarz.

\- Tego też nie rozumiem – powiedział matowym głosem. - Oficjalnie nie żyjesz. Nie, nie narzekam – dodał, widząc spojrzenie starszego brata. - Kocham cię, braciszku i cieszę się, mając cię obok siebie, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nie rozumiem _jak_ przeżyłeś.

Gilbert prychnął oburzony. Rozparł się na krześle, milknąc. Zrobiło mu się trochę przykro, bo zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Ludwig żałował, że Prusy jednak żyje. Poczuł łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Odwrócił twarz od brata, licząc że nikt ich nie zauważy. Zauważył, scheisse!, zaklął w myślach. I teraz pewnie i inni się zorientują i mnie wyśmieją. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Owszem, Ludwig zauważył, ale nie wyśmiał tylko przygarnął brata do siebie, otarł łzy i wtulił go w siebie, szepcząc słowa pocieszenia. Czerwonooki zdziwił się, kiedy poczuł, że oplatają go kolejne ręce, a następne głaszczą go po włosach. Z tego co pamiętał, Ludwig miał tylko dwie ręce. Otworzył oczy. Przytulał go Feliciano, a po głowie tarmosił Francis. Odprężył się trochę. Nawet nie wiedział, że jest spięty.

\- Już dobrze? - zapytał Francis. Prusak skinął niepewnie głową.

\- Możemy wrócić do meritum? - zapytała któraś z obecnych kobiet.

\- Tak – odparł Niemcy. - Nie wiemy jak, ale Romano żyje. Nic nie wskazuje, żeby miało się na razie zmienić. Prawdopodobnie żyje dzięki Feliksowi. To tyle. Koniec. Nie rozwijajmy tematu. Mogę jeszcze poprosić kawę? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Spojrzeli na niego zdumieni. - No co? Nie mogę? - zapytał z oczami porzuconego szczeniaka.

\- Nie jesteś ciekawy co się właściwie stało? - zdziwił się Francis.

Ludwig wzniósł oczy na sufit i westchnął.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi, że chcę mieć trochę urlopu. Bez przerwy haruję. Chcę odpocząć.

Popatrzyli na niego w milczeniu.

\- Przebywanie z Feliciano najwyraźniej ci służy – oceniła podejrzanie radośnie Romeci, która razem z Węgierką prowadziła klub Yaoistek.

\- Okay. Czyli nie ma sprawy. Cieszę się – oznajmił Prusak, który już doszedł do siebie. Odkąd wszystkie personifikacje dostały wolne, zaczął pracować w niemieckiej policji kryminalnej. Ze względu na ruchome godziny pracy, doceniał każdą możliwość odpoczynku. - Mamy wolne.

\- Idziemy do ogrodu? - podjęła Clarissa. Wyszli na podwórze. Ogród był piękny i zadbany. Widać po nim było, że Lovino i Clarissa bardzo o niego dbają. Feliciano wskoczył do basenu. Po chwili dołączyli do niego Francis i Gilbert. Niemcy wyciągnął spod daszku jeden z leżaków na słońce. Potem ściągnął koszulkę i rozłożył się na leżaku, żeby się poopalać. Zignorował krzyk Feliciano i namowy brata i Francji, żeby ściągnął też spodnie i bokserki, bo opalenizna musi być równomierna. Seborga rozłożył się na drugim leżaku pod zadaszeniem, z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie i słuchawkami w uszach. Monako usiadła pod parasolem na leżaku numer 3 i czytała jakieś czasopismo. Rzym i Węgry rozmawiały cicho między kwiatami.

\- Mam pomysł – powiedziała do Erzsébet i odciągnęła ją na bok, szepcząc do ucha. Z każdym słowem uśmiechy na ich twarzach powiększały się, stanowiąc ostrzeżenie dla pozostałych. Ofiarą ich planu miał paść Feliks. Ale to później, gdy się obudzi. Na razie Węgry chciała pobyć trochę w ogrodzie i popatrzeć na kwiaty. U niej nie rosły tak ładnie, ale też nie miała tak wiele czasu, by je pielęgnować. Zaczęła trenować różne sztuki walki, bo uznała, że za bardzo się opuściła w zdolnościach bitewnych.

Rzym postanowiła dotrzymać złożonej sobie obietnicy i porysować Feliksa. Kątem oka zerknęła na basen. Feli!, olśniło ją. Może Feli też chciałby porysować. Dawno tego nie robił. Podeszła i machnęła do niego, by podpłynął. Zapyta, najwyżej odmówi.

Feliciano zanurkował i podpłynął kawałek, by wynurzyć się obok niej. Spojrzał na nią swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami. Na twarzy malowała się dziecięca radość.

\- Chcesz może ze mną porysować? - zapytała z radosnym zaśpiewem. Brat skinął głową, szczerząc do niej garnitur białych zębów. - To chodź ze mną do naszego modela.

Wyskoczył z wody i otrzepał się jak pies. Machnął do kompanów i wskazał drzwi, pokazując na migi, że idzie rysować. Gilbert i Francis pokazali _okay_ i wrócili do ochlapywania Ludwiga.

Przeszli do salonu. Feliks spał na brzuchu. Już nie chrapał. Głowę oparł na przedramieniu lewej ręki. Prawa szurała po podłodze. Nogi wystawały poza podłokietnik, zaś głowa i przód ciała sięgały ledwo poza środek (a kanapa był długa i w miarę szeroka). Koszula wyschnęła już dawno. Kurtka tak samo. Moment, zastanowiła się, przecież wczoraj przyszedł bez kurtki, przypomniała sobie, ale zaraz machnęła na to ręką. Może poprzednio jakąś zostawił i teraz znalazł. Najwyraźniej podwinęła się, bo teraz ledwie zakrywała łopatki. Feliks spał z lekko otwartą buzią. Pewnie już mi poślinił kanapę, stęknęła w myślach zielonooka.

\- Poczekaj, położę go inaczej – powiedziała cicho do brata i odłożyła blok i przybory do rysowania na stolik. Feliciano zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał, że nie powinni budzić Feliksa. Jak Clari go obudzi, to dobrze, ale jak on, to już nie, prychnął jak dziecko.

Clarissa obróciła Feliksa na plecy. Głowę ułożyła na poduszce. Jedną rękę, tą bliżej oparcia sofy, podłożyła mu pod głowę. Drugą na brzuch. Nogi poprawiła, bo zsunęły się z kanapy. Uniosła się zadowolona i oceniła. Ustawiła jego twarz przodem do nich i dopiero usiadła na jednym z foteli. Na drugim zasiadł Feliciano.

\- Rysujemy Feliksa – stwierdził Feliciano. Rzym była zdumiona spostrzegawczością brata.

\- Jak to odkryłeś? - zapytała nie bez sarkazmu.

Szatyn wywrócił oczami.

\- Chodzi mi o to co będzie jak go obudzimy – dopowiedział, ignorując zaczepkę. Wiedział, że jego siostra jest zadziorna i lubi się droczyć z bliskimi.

\- Módlmy się, żeby to nie nastąpiło – odpowiedziała poważnie, zaczynając szkic.

Również wziął się do pracy.

Jakąś godzinę później z piętra zeszli pozostali. Rumunia i Mołdawia zamarli w pół kroku na schodach.

\- Co wy robicie? - zapytał Vlad. Miał całkiem przytomne spojrzenie w przeciwieństwie do młodszego brata, który wyglądał jakby spał na stojąco. Vlad wydawał się być szczerze zaciekawiony.

Synchronicznie podnieśli głowy znad rysunków. Mieli takie same wyrazy twarzy.

\- Rysujemy – odpowiedzieli równocześnie. Zaskoczeni spojrzeli na siebie i się uśmiechnęli.

\- A co? - podszedł kilka kroków.

\- STOP! - warknęła cicho Clarissa, rzucając w niego butem. - Ani kroku dalej! - syknęła.

\- Dlaczego? - szepnął, biorąc przykład z włoskiego rodzeństwa.

\- Bo go obudzisz – Feliciano wskazał ołówkiem na kanapę. Zainteresowany Vlad wygiął się, by móc zobaczyć co dokładnie rysują. W sumie nie co, a _kogo_. Na kanapie spał Feliks. Vlad zachichotał, widząc jego uroczy wyraz twarzy. Nagle zamarł podobnie jak rysownicy. Feliks drgnął. Odetchnęli głębiej dopiero, gdy ponownie zaczął chrapać.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął pojednawczo do nich. Wycofał się ostrożnie do tyłu, wziął brata i poszli do kuchni.

Wrócili do rysowania. Po jakimś czasie z pokoju Loviego wyłonił się zaspany Antonio. Mruknął coś po hiszpańsku i przeciągnął się jak kot na słońcu. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na rysujących. Potem skierował wzrok na ich modela i parsknął krótko śmiechem. Ucichł dopiero, gdy w twarz trafił go drugi but Clarissy. Spojrzał na nią i niemal się przeżegnał, kiedy zobaczył, że jest zła. Bardzo zła.

\- Nie waż się go budzić – syknęła do niego.

Pokiwał głową, podnosząc ręce do góry na znak kapitulacji. Rzym odpowiedziała gestem „Mam cię na oku, łobuzie”

Poszedł do kuchni jak krab, bojąc się, że jeśli spuści dziewczynę z oka, ta znów go zaatakuje, ale ona wróciła do rysowania. W kuchni zastał Vlada i jego małego brata. Przywitał ich. Skinęli głowami, bo w ustach mieli jedzenie. Kuchnia pachniała jajecznicą. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Gdy zjadł wrócił do sypialni Lovino, niosąc talerz ze śniadaniem dla niego. Chłopak przecierał właśnie oczy.

\- Wstałeś – powiedział radośnie Antonio, kładąc mu na kolana tacę.

\- Nie wstałem, dopiero się obudziłem – zaznaczył nieco burkliwym tonem. Zaczął jeść.

\- Sam robiłeś? - zapytał prawie miłym tonem. Tonio przytaknął, patrząc na niego z radością. Tak się cieszył, że Lovi żyje. Nie przeszkadzała mu nawet mrukliwość szatyna. Liczyło się teraz tylko to, że oddycha i jest przy nim. Nie zauważył, kiedy skończył jeść i odłożył talerz na podłogę. Patrzył w jego oczy.

\- Co się tak gapisz? Mam coś na twarzy? Jak nie to się odmhfm… - Tonio wykorzystał stary, dobry i właściwie niezawodny sposób na ucieszenie swojego chłopaka. Pocałował go prosto w usta. Romano jęknął zaskoczony. Szczerze mówiąc, lubił jak Antonio uciszał go w ten sposób. Było to niezwykle romantyczne powiedzenie „zamknij się”. Jęknął po raz kolejny, tym razem z rozkoszy. Przyciągnął Hiszpanię do siebie.

\- Czuję się chory. Będziesz moją pielęgniarką? - uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Oczy Hiszpanii się zaświeciły.

\- Wyleczę cię raz dwa, mój mały pacjencie – wyszeptał mu do ucha i lekko przygryzł płatek, czując rękę Lovino manewrującą blisko hiszpańskich terenów wrażliwych. Przez kolejne kilka godzin nie interesowało ich nic innego.

* * *

Clarissa prawie skończyła rysunek. Poprawiała detale, gdzieniegdzie pogrubiając linie lub dodając cień. Feliciano skończył chwilę wcześniej i poszedł po coś do przekąszenia. Odłożyła ołówek i obejrzała krytycznie swoją pracę. Udało jej się uchwycić światło chowające się we włosach Feliksa, delikatne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, nadające mu dobrotliwy wyraz, nieco uniesione kąciki ust, jakby śniło mu się coś zabawnego, prawie niewidoczne piegi przypominające gwiazdy. Zauważyła wśród nich kilka gwiazdozbiorów. Oddała też miękkość jego włosów, ich niezwykły kolor, gładkość skóry i lekką opaleniznę. Zaznaczyła charakterystyczne kości policzkowe, wystające spod koszuli obojczyki. Cały czas jednak czegoś jej brakowało. W rysynku nie było życia. Zastanowiła się, przygryzając wargę. Oczy! Przecież mówi się, że oczy są oknami duszy. Gdyby narysowała Feliksa z otwartymi oczami rysunek byłby lepszy. No ale jak mu uchylę powieki, to go obudzę. Westchnęła, poddając się. Innym razem. Nagle poczuła, że ktoś zasłania jej usta. Prawie wrzasnęła. Ręka na ustach stłumiła dźwięk.

\- Wow! Przepięknie ci wyszło, kochana – usłyszała za sobą. Nagle Feliks drgnął i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Za nią stała Węgry i zaglądała jej przez ramię, podziwiając rysunek.

\- Czyś ty oszalała? - warknęła z irytacją. - Mogłam zawału dostać.

Erzsébet machnęła na to ręką.

\- Daj spokój, Romeci. Na nas takie coś nie działa – stwierdziła lekceważącym tonem. Dodała poważniej: - Więc tak go widzisz – powiedziała w zdumieniu. Clarissa spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Erzsébet jakby się zmieszała – Ja nie jestem duszą artystyczną – wyznała cicho. - Feliks tak, ale ja nie. Zawsze ciekawiło mnie jak wy, artyści, widzicie świat. Potraficie zachwycić się rzeczami, które dla mnie są zwykłe albo wręcz nudne. Kiedy poznałam Feliksa, dziwiło mnie, że zazwyczaj narwany jak z ADHD dzieciak potrafi usiąść w środku lasu i przez kilka godzin obserwować mrówki albo liście podrywane z ziemi lub z gałęzi przez wiatr. Spytałam go, może trochę z pogardą – mruknęła zawstudzona - dlaczego zachwyca się jakimiś robakami i zieleniną. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Kochałam las, od zawsze. Nadal kocham, tak jak Feliks. Ale dla mnie las kojarzył się przede wszystkim ze schronieniem i potencjalnym mieszkaniem. Byłam dzika. Las stanowił dla mnie kryjówkę, ale mógł też być pułapką. Patrzyłam na niego bardziej pod kątem praktycznym. Nie rozumiałam, jak ktoś może myśleć o wycieczce do lasu jak o potencjalnej przygodzie. Feliks mi to wyjaśnił – uśmiechnęła się. Miała nieobecny wyraz twarzy i odległe spojrzenie. Żyła we wspomnieniach – Mówił, że mrówki są totalnie niesamowite, bo potrafią unieść więcej niż same ważą. Porównywał je do wojowników, którzy są niepozorni, a mogą dokonać więcej niż się komukolwiek wydaje. Myślę, że była to aluzja do niego – uśmiechnęła się krzywo do Clarissy. - O liściach mówił, że kiedy porywa je wiatr, a one wirują w powietrzu, to jest tak, jakby tańczyły, opadając lekko na ziemię. Powiedział mi kiedyś, że jest dzieckiem lasu, bo to on go wychował. Od lasu nauczył się niemal wszystkiego: być silnym i niepozornym jak mrówka, twardym jak góry i giętkim jak trawa. Uwielbiał porównywać się do trawy. Do dziś to robi.

\- Trawy? - zdumiała się Clarissa. Dzięki Erzsébet wyklarowała sobie nieco jaśniejszy obraz Feliksa. Erzsébet uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

\- Tak – pokiwała głową, usatysfakcjonowana. - Mówił: „Wolę trawę, bo jest silniejsza niż dąb. Niska, ale kiedy przechodzi wichura, trawa się ugnie, a dąb złamie. Wiatr odchodzi gnać w innych pustkowiach, dąb schnie, a trawa podnosi się. Siła jest ukryta w tym, ile razy się podniesiesz, a nie w tym, że raz się złamiesz”*. Co ciekawe, jeden z naszych przyjaciół, poniekąd dzięki którym się poznaliśmy, wyznawał taką samą zasadę – wyszczerzyła w uśmiechu białe zęby. - Wiesz, że przyjaźnię się z Feliksem od XIII wieku? - Rzym przytaknęła niepewnie. - Poznaliśmy się przypadkowo jeszcze za czasów Rozbicia Dzielnicowego. Amadej Aba, Węgier, to był ten, który wyznawał tą zasadę co Feliks, przyjaźnił się z niewielkim, małoważnym księciem kujawskim. Pomagali sobie nawzajem. Jak u jednego z nich były jakieś zamieszki albo po prostu trzeba było zrobić gdzieś porządek lub przywołać kogoś do porządku, to pierwszym co robili, było poproszenie drugiego o pomoc. My, Węgrzy, nazywaliśmy tego księcia Törpe Làszlo – oznajmiła Węgierka, uśmiechając się do swoich wspomnień. - Herceg Loket – Rzym spojrzała na nią z pytaniem. Słabo rozumiała węgierski. Erzsébet wywróciła oczami. - Władysław Łokietek*, coś ci świta?

Rudowłosa potaknęła. Pamiętała tego człowieka. Był u niej w Rzymie w 1300 roku, żeby zdjąć z siebie jakąś klątwę. Pamiętała, a z każdą chwilą przypominała go sobie coraz bardziej. Niskiego wzrostu, ale o wielkim wnętrzu. Łokietek. Polski król. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Był w pewnym sensie podobny do Feliksa. Obaj hardzi, dumni, ale potrafiący przyznać się do błędu i szczerze przeprosić. Kochający swoją rodzinę, dbający o powierzonych im ludzi. O tym szczenięcym uroku osobistym i tej samej lekkomyślności. O honorze i uporze.

\- Był jednym z bliskich przyjaciół Feliksa – dodała Erzsébet. - Ciekawy był z niego człowiek – przyznała szatynka.

\- Pamiętam go – rzekła rudowłosa. - Był w Rzymie w 1300 roku, żeby zdjąć z siebie klątwę. Przyjechał do papieża Benedykta XI, prosząc o koronę dla Polski, ugh… nie pamiętam dokładnie o co chodziło, ale Łokietka pamiętam – powiedziała Clarissa. - Serio, dzięki niemu się poznaliście?

Erzsébet się zmieszała.

\- No nie do końca. Wcześniej były dwa małżeństwa między dwoma córkami króla Beli IV, Jolentą i Kingą. Obie poślubiły piastowskich książąt. I wtedy się spotkaliśmy. Ale dopiero potem zaczęliśmy się przyjaźnić. Fennena kujawska, piastowska księżniczka, została też moją królową – zarumieniła się. - Ale w sumie to tak - przyznała.

\- Urocze – na słowa Clarissy, Erzsébet się zarumieniła jeszcze mocniej. - Aż dziwne, że po tylu wiekach znajomości nie skończyliście w łóżku – wypaliła znienacka Rzymianka.

Erzsébet poczerwieniała gwałtownie, odwracając wzrok i przygryzając usta.

\- No nie mów – Clarissa rozdziawiła usta w szoku. - Serio? Kiedy? Mów natychmiast jak na spowiedzi – rozkazała.

\- No… bo… my byliśmy małżeństwem – wyjąkała nagle niepewna Erzsi. - Dwa razy. W latach 1370-1382 i 1440-1444, ale kochankami byliśmy już w latach 1300-1306. Długa historia, nie będę ci teraz tłumaczyć – powiedziała i wyszła szybko z salonu.

Clarissa zamrugała, a potem westchnęła.

\- Chciałam się tylko zapytać jaki jest w łóżku. Znajoma z uczelni pytała – mruknęła cicho do siebie. Siedząca w kuchni Erzsébet opluła się, słysząc to wyznanie. Potrząsnęła głową i wyszła do ogrodu. Wiedziała o jakiej znajomej mówi. Często o niej rozmawiały. Zaczęło się wtedy kiedy Feliks przyszedł raz pod uczelnię, na której studiuje Clarissa. I jej znajoma z roku, Pertessa, z którą lubią wychodzić do baru po kolowium. Pertessa od razu zwróciła uwagę na Feliksa, a potem niemożliwie długo wypytywała Clarissę o tajemniczego przystojniaka. Nie było wątpliwości, że Pertessa chciała nawiązać z nim bliższą znajomość.

Clarissa zebrała przyrądy artystyczne i odniosła na właściwe miejsce. Zaparzyła sobie małą, czarną kawę i wyszła na dwór, by podlać świeżo zasadzone kwiaty. Kątem oka zobaczyła, że Erzsébet wskoczyła do wody, by zbić Gilberta. Westchnęła i poszła do kuchni odnieść kubek. Usłyszała jak Feliciano coś do kogoś trajkocze. Odstawiła pospiesznie kubek i pobiegła do salonu. Feliciano dusił Feliksa, dziękując mu we wszystkich językach, które znał. Zaprosił go nawet na obiad i kolacje. Nie zauważył natomiast, że przy okazji wydusza z blondyna powietrze. Przyskoczyła do nich i odciągnęła brata od przyjaciela. Zganiła szatyna, który posmutniał. Zignorowała go i podeszła do Feliksa. Blondyn toczył wkoło nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał na półprzytomnego.

\- Feliks, wszystko w porządku? – nie odpowiedział. Potrząsnęła nim. Jęknął. Czyli wszystko jest w porządku, po prostu musi dojść do siebie. Ale może nie w tej pozycji.  Raczej nie była zbyt wygodna czy zdrowa dla kręgosłupa.  Złapała go za nogi i przekręciła go tak, by siedział. Po jakiś dwóch minutach był już w miarę kumaty. W międzyczasie dołączyli pozostali, zaalarmowani przez Feliciano. Włochy Północne poszły do Ludwiga, szukając pocieszenia.  To przyciągnęło resztę. Porozsiadali się po pokoju. Feliks uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc zamieszanie wokół siebie. Wciąż jeszcze szumiało mu w głowie. Widział smutną minę Feliciano i ganiące spojrzenie Clarissy rzucane w jego stronę, więc postanowił jakoś rozładować napięcie.

\- Ten atak – wydusił wreszcie Feliks. – Ten atak trzeba jakoś nazwać. To jest dobra taktyka wojenna – cichy śmiech przeszedł przez salon. – Macie jakieś pomysły?

\- Mhm… może atak włoskiego lotnika? – zaproponowała Clarissa, czym wzbudziła kolejną falę śmiechu.

\- Włoski lot nad Polską? - propozycja padła od Gianny. Monako zarumieniła się lekko, kiedy rozległ się chichot.

\- Chyba na Polskę – zaprotestował Feliks ze zbolałą miną. Chichot przeszedł w śmiech.

\- A może atak wściekłego spagetthi? - zapytała Erzsébet ze śmiechem.

Feliks zamarł i zastanowił się teatralnie.

\- Jak dla mnie pasuje. Idealny opis – uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Jak reszta propozycji – dorzucił, by udobruchać nieco dumę Clarissy i Gianny.

\- Co to jest wściekłe spagetthi? Nigdy czegoś takiego jak wściekłe spagetthi nie widziałem – zaoponował ogłupiały lekko Francis.

Feliks przybrał żałosną minę skopanego przez los szczeniaczka i powiedział tonem pasującym do wyrazu twarzy.

\- _Ty –_ podkreślił – nie widziałeś. Proszę, nie pytajcie mnie. To długa i smutna historia z brokatem, kotem w stroju tancerki z Rio de Janerio i lamami w kradzionej, weneckiej gondoli – złapał się teatralnie za serce. Zabolało go coś w środku, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nieświadomie skopiował zachowanie jednego z dawno zmarłych przyjaciół. Na kilka sekund przywołał na twarz silniejszą maskę. Nie chciał by ktoś zobaczył w jego oczach ból. 

Śmiech zmienił się w rechot. Towarzyszyły mu trzymanie się za brzuch, płacz (ze śmiechu, oczywiście) oraz turlanie po podłodze. Feliks pozbył się napięcia wiszącego w pokoju od niespodziewanego „ataku”.

Ogólną wesołość przerwało burczenie jakiegoś głodnego żołądka. Spojrzeli po sobie. Feliks chrząknął znacząco.

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja śniadania nie jadłem – przypomniał.

Seborga prychnął, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Clarissa i Feliciano zachichotali. Pozostali spojrzeli na nich zdziwieni.

\- Feluś, skarbie, ale ty zjadłeś śniadanie – zaoponowała rudowłosa. - Ściślej rzecz ujmując,…

\- Moje śniadanie – burknął Valentino.

\- Jak? - wyjąkał zaskoczony blondyn.

\- Paszczą, Feliks, paszczą – zarechotała dziewczyna. W odwecie za urazę, Feliks rzucił ją poduszką. - Lunatykowałeś – podpowiedziała, łapiąc pocisk. - Przyszedłeś do kuchni, obijając się po drodze o wszysko o co można było się obić, usiadłeś przy stole, zgarnąłeś talerz Vala i zjadłeś jego jajecznicę. Potem podreptałeś z powrotem na kanapę – wyjaśniła, chichocząc.

\- Wooow, sorry stary – mruknął do Valentino - coś pamiętam, ale myślałem, że mi się to śniło – jęknął przepraszającym tonem. Rozległ się śmiech. Najgłośniej rechotali Clarissa, jak zwykle, i Erzsébet.

\- No dobra, frajna. Idziemy zrobić obiadokolację – zarządziła rudowłosa przejmując rolę gospodyni i zagoniła towarzystwo w owe miejsce. Kuchnię zdominował jednak Feliciano, przygotowując swoje ulubione danie, czyli… pastę.

\- Wyszło ci pyszne! - pochwalili go. Feliks wciągnął ostatnią nitkę makaronu. Nałożył sobie dużą porcję i mnóstwo sosu. Nie żałował. Mruknął, jak zadowolony z siebie kot i przeciągnął się, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Powszechnie wiadomo, że nie da się ziewać z otwartymi oczami (a przynajmniej, nie powinno, bo dziwnie to wygląda). Znaczyło to, że Feliks miał zamknięte przez chwilę oczy. Ta chwila jednak wystarczyła, żeby jego przyjaciółki zgarnęły mu talerz i nałożyły kolejną równie wielką porcję. Rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia oczy, patrząc na „samonapełniający się” talerz. Spojrzał na pogwidzujące dziewczyny, udające niewiniątka i zapytał zdumiony:

\- Gorzej wam? - Monako syknęła na niego z przyganą.

\- Ale o co ci chodzi? - zapytała niewinnym tonem Clarissa. Grała niewiniątko, czyli, że to ona.

\- Masz to zjeść – powiedziała groźnym tonem Erzsébet. Doskonale pamiętał jak z taką samą miną groziła Mongołom, kiedy ci najeżdżali jej ziemie. Cóż, to chyba byli Mongołowie. A może to byli Tatarzy. Oni, to jest Polska, Węgry i Ruś Halicka, nazywali ich po prostu Dzikimi. Zresztą, wtedy liczyło się tylko to, że są wrogami, których trzeba odeprzeć.

\- Dlaczego? Ja się już najadłem - zdziwił się. Reszta towarzyszy patrzyła na nich jak na ciekawy pojedynek ping-ponga. W progu Antonio i Lovino stanęli zaskoczeni. Clarissa i Erzsébet piorunowały wzrokiem Feliksa. Lovino postanowił się nie wtrącać. Rzadko kiedy Clarissa była zła, ale gdy była, należało się mieć na baczności. Potrafiła być niebezpieczna. Poza tym ciekawiło go, czym Feliks zaskarbił sobie ich złość. Przytrzymał Antonia za rękę, by się nie wtrącał.

\- Masz to zjeść – powtórzyła Erzsébet.

\- Nie – zaprotestował słabo zielonooki.

\- Tak – odezwała się Clarissa.

\- Nie.

\- Tak – odpowiedziały obie.

\- Wyjaśnilibyście nam o co chodzi? - zaproponował Ludwig. Był zdziwiony nie mniej niż inni.

\- Zobacz jaki on jest chudy – Rzym wycelowała oskarżycielsko w Feliksa. Ludwig spojrzał na blondyna, usiłującego schować się pod stół. Ocenił go bardziej pod kątem medycznym. Rzeczywiście, Feliks bardziej przypominał stracha na wróble zrobionego z kija od miotły niż zdrowego mężczyznę. Był bledszy niż na ostatnim zebraniu, które odbyło się dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Oczy nieznacznie podkrążone. Trochę wystające obojczyki. Znaki złego odżywiania i odwodnienia. Nie podobało mu się to. Dziewczynom też nie.

\- Nie jestem chudy – zaprotestował chłopak.

\- Jeste… - zaczęła Clarissa, ale Węgry położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. Na twarzy miała cwany uśmieszek. Feliks zdusił wzdrygnięcie. Erzsi potrafiła zmusić go fizycznie do różnych rzeczy jak np. chodzenie spać, gdy zauważyła, że jest kilka dni bez snu. Na szczęście, nie zawsze to zauważała. Poza tym Feliks był wyśmienity w ukrywaniu przed innymi tajemnic i tym podobnych. 

\- W takim razie ściągnij koszulkę – powiedziała.

\- Z wami naprawdę coś nie tak – ocenił Feliks, odsuwając się nieco z krzesłem w tył.

\- Ale co ci szkodzi? - spytał Ludwig. Popierał plan dziewczyn. Położył dłonie na stół, odsuwając wcześniej talerz. Starał się zminimalizować prawdopodobieństwo, że na jego ubraniu pojawi się plama, a kto wie co tym razem Gilbert wyrzuci w powietrze znienacka. To, że nie musiał już chodzić na uroczyste spotkanie, bankiety i tym podobne, nie znaczyło, że przestanie dbać o swój wygląd. Na zachowanie brata nic nie mógł poradzić. Na to było kilkaset lat za późno. 

\- Ale ja nie chcę – jęknął Feliks. Może i był trochę chudszy niż powinien. Trochę bardzo nawet, ale to nie znaczyło, że zamierzał się oddawać w ręce przyjaciółek. Osobno by sobie z nimi poradził, ale razem tworzyły dla niego barierę nie do przeskoczenia. No i Ludwig się do nich dołączył. Jeszcze Joszki i Misi brakuje, jęknął w myślach.

W odpowiedzi dostał trzy rodzaje spojrzeń: spojrzenie a'la bazyliszek od Romeci i Erzsi, naglące od Ludwiga i zmieszane od reszty. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Powoli uniósł ręce do góry, jakby obwieszczał wszem i wobec, że składa broń. Brakowało tylko, żeby zaczął wymachiwać białą flagę na znak poddania się. Jedyne co znalazł w kolorze bieli to była chusteczka, którą miał od kiedyś w kieszeni. Wyciągnął ją i pomachał, by dopełnić wizerunku. Nie przewidział tylko jednej rzeczy.

To nie była chusteczka.

To były dwie pary stringów.

Feliks był zaskoczony. Pozostali też. Przez chwilę wszyscy patrzyli na zmianę na bieliznę, potem na Feliksa (Feliks w tym czasie patrzył na nich z zakłopotaniem) aż wreszcie po kilkudziesięsciu sekundach na twarzy niektórych pojawił się rumieniec w różnym stadium intensywności. Ludwig się zająknął, najpewniej chcąc zganić Feliksa, ale głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Gilbert zarumienił się jak panna. Francis tłumił pięścią chichot, nawet nie próbując go powstrzymać. Wszelkie próby zakończyłby porażką. Sorin nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Machinalnie zakrywał oczy młodszego brata. W końcu posłał zachodniosłowiańskiemu kuzynowi groźne spojrzenie odnośnie deprawowania Mołdawii (co z tego, że Aurel ma kilkaset lat i wiedział o ptaszkach i pszczółkach). Gianna jak na damę przystało zakrywała oczy, płonąc delikatnym rumieńcem. Lovino otwierał w szoku usta, po czym zamykał je, imitując rybę wyjętą z wody. Niewiele ustępował mu w tym Feliciano. Valentino zakrztusił się sokiem, który pił. Antonio poklepał go po plecach, żeby się biedak nie udusił. Reakcja Erzsébet i Clarissy była bezcenna. Obie panie zamarły z otwartymi ustami, w ich oczach pojawił się szok, później zrozumienie, które ostatecznie obrało postać zawstydzenia pomieszanego ze zdumieniem. 

\- Oj, Romeci, Erzsi czy to nie wasze?… - wyrwało się Feliksowi. Po chwili przyjrzenia się dwóm nieszczęsnym częścią garderoby rozpoznał je.

Clarissa wydała krótki pisk, rzucając się na przyjaciela, by odebrać część garderoby. Erzsébet doskoczyła do nich obojga w tym samym celu co płomiennowłosa.

Nie przewidziały jednak, że Feliks mimo utraty wagi wciąż jest dość sprawny by przewidzieć ten ruch i uskoczyć.

Pozostałe personifikacje patrzyły jak trio przyjaciół biega i skacze po kuchni, a potem salonie, w walce o bieliznę. Ostatecznie Feliks rzucił każdą parę stringów w różne strony, by rozproszyć ścigającą go pogoń. Zadziałało, co dało mu chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu i znalezienia w miarę bezpiecznego schronienia. Schronił się za Włochami, którzy - wciąż zamarli w szoku - nie stawiali oporu, pozwalając się wykorzystać blondynowi jako żywy mur. Dwie dziewczyny zatrzymały się przed nimi, tracąc pewność siebie, jaką dała im adrenalina przy gonieniu sprawcy zamieszania po domu. Policzki płonęły z powodu zawstydzenia. Kawałki białego materiału tkwiły schowane za plecami.

\- To kto chce kawę? - pytanie Romeci przerwało niezręczną ciszę, która zapanowała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bojarzy (szlachta rosyjska istniejąca do czasów cara Piotra I Wielkiego, który zniósł tytuł "bojar") cechowali się gęstą brodą. Im bujniejsza, tym lepiej. Nosili także grube, bogate okrycia  
*„Wolę trawę, bo jest silniejsza niż dąb. Niska, ale kiedy przechodzi wichura, trawa się ugnie, a dąb złamie. Wiatr odchodzi gnać w innych pustkowiach, dąb schnie, a trawa podnosi się. Siła jest ukryta w tym, ile razy się podniesiesz, a nie w tym, że raz się złamiesz” - cytat pochodzi z "Niewidzialnej korony" Elżbiety Cherezińskiej  
*Władysław Łokietek - jego charakter został mocno zainspirowany postaci z trylogii "Odrodzone Królestwo" Elżbiety Cherezińskiej


	3. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scena bonusowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W ramach zadośćuczynienia za moją nieobecność
> 
> Cieszcie się rozdziałem! 
> 
> PS. Komentarze i uwagi zawsze mile widziane ;)

Kawę zażyczyli sobie wszyscy. Uznano, że będzie to dobry sposób na otrząśnięcie się po Batalii o stringi (co mniej poważni zastanawiali się czy nie uczynić tego nazwę oficjalną, by upamiętnić owe wydarzenie, którego długo nie zapomną. Stanowiło ono bowiem idealny materiał do szantażu).

Ponownie usiedli w kuchni, tym razem z kubkiem kawy w ręce. Wokół wciąż unosiła się atmosfera zażenowania i rozbawienia. Valentino flirtował z Gianną, która chichotała. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Val nie miał doświadczenia w podrywaniu personifikacji płci przeciwnej. Uznał, że skoro potrafi zaimponować śmiertelniczkom, to z Monako nie będzie miał żadnego problemu. Zapomniał jednak, że to co działa na córy ludzkie niekoniecznie sprawdza się u personifikacji. Gianna niemniej cieszyła się zainteresowaniem. Kilka razy posłała Valentino spojrzenie spod rzęs lub zalotny uśmiech. Od kilkunastu lat Val zabiegał o nią i flirtował z nią przy każdej sposobności. To co zaczęło się u nich od zakładu zmieniło się w głębokie zainteresowanie. Flirtowanie traktowali jak zawody "Kto pierwszy się podda?". Sprawiało im to niemałą przyjemność.

Lovino fochał się na Antonio, który przykleił się do jego boku i droczył się z nim. Trwało to kilka minut zanim zmęczony Romano spasował i wtulił się w Hiszpana. Szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił hiszpańską twarz. Objął troskliwie swojego partnera i wciągnął go sobie na kolana. Lovino mruknął coś gniewnie przez sen i poprawił uścisk.

Feliks patrzył na te sceny z radością. Clarissa, która jeszcze przed chwilą fochała się na przyjaciela, przesiadła się na krzesło bliżej niego, zamieniając miejscami z Francisem. Rudowłosa upiła pół kubka i odstawiła go na stół. Feliks spojrzał na nią z małym zaskoczeniem w oczach, gdy jej kubek stuknął się z jego. Erzsébet wciąż była na niego obrażona, a w chwili obecnej kłóciła się o coś z Gilbertem. Feliksowi wydawało się, że usłyszał coś o Rodryku, więc dał spokój. Romeci patrzyła na niego z ostrzeżeniem w błyszczących, orzechowych oczach. _Jeszcze jeden taki numer jak przed chwilą, a się policzymy_, zdawały się mówić orzechowe tęczówki.

\- Nie rób mi tak więcej, bo ci oddam – zagroził komicznie, przez co sprzedała mu kuksańca w ramię. Popatrzył na nią groźnie, ale zdradził go uniesiony kącik ust. - Niech ci będzie – odparł. - Ale nie daję obietnic – zastrzegł i podniósł się z krzesła zanim zdążyła się oburzyć.

\- Żal mi przerywać tę zielankę, ale nie wszyscy są na emeryturze – spojrzał wymownie na Gilberta. Albinos otworzył usta, by wyrazić swoje święte oburzenie, ale Feliks nie dopuścił go do głosu. - I pora, żebym się zbierał do chaty – mrugnął do Vala, Gianny i Feliciano. Ludwig był zajęty działem sportowym w gazecie. - Czy ktoś odprowadzi mnie do drzwi? - zapytał uprzejmie. W rzeczywistości chciał tylko pozostawić po sobie dobre wrażenie. Clarissa podniosła się z krzesła, po drodze zabrała kubek kawy i odprowadziła go do drzwi. Złapała go pod ramię i oparła się o jego bark.

\- Doprowadzasz mnie czasami do szału – poskarżyła mu się. - Skąd w ogóle je miałeś? - spytała odnośnie stringów. - I dlaczego w kieszeni?

Uniknął jej spojrzenia, udając, że podziwia rosnące przy furtce drzewo. Przez jego konary przebijał się błękit nieba.

\- Kto wie skąd się u mnie wzięły? - odparł po chwili dumania. - Myślę, że to była sobota. Ta przedostatnie, kiedy pani Agata się przeziębiła i nie miałem jej nieocenionej wręcz pomocy w sprzątaniu mojego domku. Musiałem zająć się tym wszystkim sam. Wyobraź więc sobie moje zdumienie, kiedy przecierałem kurze w pokoju, i znalazłem dwie pary skąpej bielizny, na którą narzekałyście przy ostatnim spotkaniu. Jedną parę znalazłem w łazience w prysznicu, a drugą w salonie, występującą tam w roli ozdoby dla legowiska Legwana*. Ten kot chyba was uwielbia, bo walczył ze mną jak Dratewka ze smokiem o te gacie. Musiałem założyć rękawiczki, żeby je odebrać.

Rzym stała z rozdziawionymi ustami. Znała Legwana, ale nie sądziła, że to taki waleczny kocur. Zazwyczaj leżący dniami i nocami na kanapie lub w swoim legowisku, czym irytował Feliksa (i bawił nie tylko Romeci i Erzsi, ale także panią Agatę, która przychodziła czasami do Feliksa i sprzątała lub gotowała obiady), kocur okazał się być po prostu rozleniwionym myśliwym. Clarissa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wracając do tematu, zastanawiam się czy jednak działo się tam jakieś _yuri_ – błysnął uśmiechem, mrugnął wymownie, wysłał jej całusa w powietrzu i wsiadł na konia, którym przyjechał. Odsunął się w samą porę, aby uniknąć ciosu od Romeci.

Clarissa w pierwszej chwili zamarła, ale trwało to kilka sekund, zanim zrozumiała sens wypowiedzi. Gdy uciekł od niej, zaczęła na niego krzyczeć po włosku. Wreszcie prychnęła i zamilkła. Twarz miała zarumienioną z gniewu. Przeczesała dłonią włosy. Odetchnęła i podeszła do zielonookiego, by się pożegnać. Feliks w tym czasie zdążył wygodnie usiąść w siodle i sprawdzić kieszenie na bagaże. Lesir machnął ogonem, gdy poczuł kilka much. Feliks w myślach podziękował, że to nie były końskie muchy. Poklepał Lesira po szyi, by go uspokoić. Pochylił się i ucałował Romeci w czoło. Pocałowała go w policzek i życzyła szerokiej drogi.

Ruszył wraz z Lesirem w drogę.

Clarissa wróciła do domu. Na zewnątrz już minęło popołudnie. Słońce zabarwiło niebo na odcienie pomarańczu, a potem fioletu i granatu. Wewnątrz panował domowy zamęt. Erzsébet siedziała i plotkowała z Feliciano, oboje mieli na twarzach radość. Ludwig włączył telewizor, by obejrzeć mecz. Do niego dosiadł się Gilbert. Obaj rzucali co jakiś czas komentarze, kilka razy się szturchnęli. Francis siedział w fotelu i czytał jakieś czasopismo. Gianna i Val chrapali na sofie wtuleni w siebie. Val prychnął przez sen, gdy kosmyk Monako zabłakał się w okolicę jego nosa. Okulary Gianny leżały złożone na stoliczu. W drugim końcu pokoju Vlad i Aurel grali w karty. Tonio i Lovi zniknęli. Najpewniej poszli już spać.

Wyjrzała przez okno. Wciąż widziała Feliksa. Siedząc na koniu Polak wystawał sporo nad płoty. Obserwowała jak w pewnym momencie drgnął i zatrzymał się. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął coś. Chyba telefon, zdecydowała, gdy przyłożył owe coś do ucha. Nie słyszała co mówił, ale widziała jak się spiął a potem zaczął galopować. Raczej nie były to dobre informacje.

Uznała, że zapyta później.

**Author's Note:**

> Mały spis postaci:  
Polska - Feliks Łukasiewicz  
Węgry - Erzsébet Héderváry  
Włochy Południowe/Romano - Lovino Vargas  
Włochy Północne/Weneziano - Feliciano Vargas  
Rzym - Clarissa Vargas  
Seborga - Valentino Vargas  
Prusy - Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Niemcy - Ludwig Beilschmidt  
Francja - Francis Bonnefoy  
Monako - Gianna  
Rumunia - Sorin "Vlad" Istratescu  
Mołdawia - Aurel Popescu  
Hiszpania - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo


End file.
